A Christmas Narrative
by Rekishi-Hatake
Summary: It's a modern time bit that a wrote a couple of years ago for my English class. Just happened upon it, like a chance meeting of sorts, though it did have to be revised on account of my misspelling of somethings. Now then I hope you enjoy as I assure you I did writing it! Also I do not own Hetalia!


Rekishi Hatake

Honors English 10 (1st Hour)

Mrs. Elsa

December 10th

A Christmas Narrative

Once every year ten best friends from all over the world get together for Christmas to enjoy their time together and every year someone else would host Christmas. This year it was the American, Alfred F. Jones, who lived in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He was busy getting ready to put the lights on his tree when suddenly he heard a soft knock on his door. He ran to it and opened it revealing his younger brother Matthew Williams, or Canada, for that is where he lived. "Oh dude you finally made it!" he yelled as he hugged his brother tightly.

"Hello America," said Matthew as he struggled to get out of his brother's vise grip, "uh can you let me go now? You're squishing me!" Poor Matthew's plea fell on depth ears as Alfred just ranted on and on about how awesome their Christmas was going to be. That was, however, until Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy walked up arguing over who was a better cook, per usual.

"Shut up you stupid frog! My Christmas Pudding last year was amazing!" yelled Arthur as he walked over to Alfred and his dying brother Matthew, "America, you twit, put Canada down before you kill him!"

Alfred dropped his brother and was about to retort when Francis said, "Ha you call that Christmas pudding, but it was moving and had eyes, England, eyes!"

Arthur growled, "Those weren't eyes you wanker! They were clumps! You Frenchies think you're all that and some Fish `n Chips, but you wouldn't know good cooking if it bit you in the arse!" That was the straw that broke the camel's back. It was the French and Indian War all over because Alfred kept jumping in and adding his two cents to both sides. The only difference was this one didn't end with Quebec, luckily for Matthew, but instead when Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt, Feliciano Vargas, Kiku Honda, Ivan Braginski, and Yao Wang showing up. They stood outside waiting for the three idiots to stop fighting, but as luck would have it they didn't so then it was up to the most mature out of them all to stop this.

"Shut up! It's cold out here!" yelled Ludwig, scaring Feliciano a little.

The three men looked up from their squabbled surprised and as if just noticing the arrival of everyone they exclaimed, "Germany?!" As they all shuffled inside Ivan grabbed the back of Matthew's jacket and drug him back inside before closing the door.

"You haven't even put the lights on the tree yet da?" asked Ivan as he dropped Matthew and walked over to said tree to start putting the lights on.

Alfred came back from in the kitchen with twenty bags of Mc Donalds and set them down on the coffee table, "I was until Canadia knocked on my door, then it was England and France, and then the rest of you showed up."

"Leave it to that America to procrastinate until the day we arrive to put up the tree aru," said Yao as he sat down on the sofa next to France. As he unpacked his snacks and held them up, "Chinese snacks anyone aru?"

"No we'll just get hungry again!" said everyone in unison.

Feliciano walked over to where Ludwig was and asked, "Vé Germany can I make some pasta now?"

"Nein Italy that's not a Christmas dish," answered Ludwig as he helped Alfred, Ivan, and Matthew put the horribly tangled lights on the huge tree.

"Neither are burgers," grumbled Arthur as he threw his back in the bag. Suddenly there was some banging pots and pans that could be heard in the kitchen and Louise, America and Matthew's sister, came out holding a cake.

"Hi everyone! I'm sorry I didn't come out to meet everyone, but I was left to do the cooking while that idiot was goofing of," she said as she glared at her younger brother, Alfred. He smiled at her nervously, but she just huffed and walked into the dinning room where she sat the cake down.

"Vé, Louise what are you making this Christmas?" asked Italy as he followed her into the kitchen.

She smiled at the man and said, "Well I was thinking pasta for you, wurst with beer marinade for Germany and Prussia, scones and jam for Iggy, pancakes and maple syrup for Canada, sushi for Kiku, beef stroganoff for Ivan, cute little cookies for Yao, and for dessert I was thinking Crème Brulé for France."

"Vé what about America?" asked Italy as he got out the stuff he brought to make pasta.

Louise smiled at him, "Who do you think the hero cake is for that I just baked? Oh and for myself I made some crab and corn bisque."

Then after that the night passed on quite like it did every year. They would all put decorations on the tree whilst they fought over who put what where and such. Afterwards they would always light the fire, put on some Christmas music, sing and dance, and finally sit down to eat the big dinner that Francis, Louise, and Feliciano would make for them. They would then play poker until the sun rose getting drunk off of eggnog. This would happen nearly every night until Christmas night when they would all go out to a park around midnight and look up at the stars while laying in the snow. Then someone would say something and they'd all end up getting in a snowball fight laughing as they went. Finally they would all head back home, just after they watched the sun rise, to open their gifts. Three days later they all said their goodbyes and went back to their homes filled with hope for next year.

Matthew to Canada, Arthur to England, Francis to France, Gilbert and Ludwig to Germany, Feliciano to Italy, Ivan to Russia, Yao to China, Kiku to Japan, and Louise back to Alabama until next Christmas, which was Matthew's turn next time!


End file.
